particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander I of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Alexander I, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor Alexander I of Hulstria, His Royal Highness the Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Northern Highness the Great Prince of Trigunia (b. September 19th, 2739, Schloss Fliederbrunn,Kien, Greater Hulstria - d. Febuary 16th, 2814) was the Emperor of Hulstria, Grand Duke of Sisula, and pretender to the throne of Trigunia as Great Prince from 2798 to 2814; Alexander I also sat on the Barmenian throne as Shah of Barmenia from 2806 to 2814. Alexander I was the first son of Franz VI of Hulstria and Catherine, Duchess of Kanser; his paternal grandparents were Heinrich II of Hulstria and Princess Elizabeth of Zardugal and his maternal grandparents were King Louis III of Solentia and Princess Dorothea. He was the first Rothingren-Traugott in Greater Hulstria to take the regnal name "Alexander", which orgins come from his cousin Alexandre I of Kanjor, a descendant of Ferdinand I of Hulstria, and paternal great-uncle Archduke Alexander, the younger brother of Heinrich II of Hulstria. Alexander I of Hulstria had three children with his consort, Anna Katharina, Countess of Kremfurt; Godric II of Hulstria, Wilhelm, Duke of Thague, and Matilda, Queen of Rildanor. Alexander's son Godric would go on to marry Roberta Lusk of the House Lusk, which encompassed throne of the the Principality of Central Macon at the time, and his daughter Matilda would go onto marry Henri III, King of Rildanor, of the House of Orleans-Vasser; while the Orleans-Vasser were of Catholic faith, Matilda did not have to convert from Lutheranism to Catholicism, however their issues, such as their daughter who went on to become Adela I of Rildanor, would not be in the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne. Alexander I ascended to the throne of Greater Hulstria in 2798 following the death of his father, Franz VI of Hulstria. Despite his relatively short reign, Alexander was an important figure in the international affairs of the International Monarchist League, and in global monarchist affairs; during his reign the House of Rothingren-Traugott saw increased relations with the House of Orléans-Vasser and the House Lusk. In 2805 Alexander I was approached by Barmenian monarchists looking to restore the monarchy in their nation; the former ruling family of Baremnia were at the time believed to be dead and their line extinct, leaving the throne to the nobility. Alexander I in 2806 accepted the crown of Barmenia as His Royal Majesty Shah Alexander I of Barmenia and was given IML recognition shortly afterwards; while the Kaiser did accept the crown of Barmenia, he promised to relinquish the throne if ever the former royal family would return. In 2813 the former royal family, who were living in exile in Badara, returned to Barmenia, and respectfully asked for their throne to be given back to them. Alexander I consented but was given the territory of Sisula in Barmenia in return and was crowned the Grand Duke of Sisula, a title in which the Emperor of Hulstria still obtains. A year after this transaction, Alexander I passed away in Greater Hulstria. Early Life Archduke Alexander Karl-Klemens was born on September 19th, 2739. at the Hulstrian Imperial Palace, the "Schloss Fliederbrunn", in Kien, the capital of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria to Franz VI of the House of Rothingren-Traugott and Catherine Kanser of the House of Kanser, the ruling House in Solentia. Alexander attended boarding school in Hulstia until the age of 18 where he attended the Rainer Imperial Univeristy in Budenlar studying political science; Alexander would end up receiving high honors. After finishing his education, he served in the army at the Imperial Air Corp Academy at the age of 22 where he would rise in ranks and was eventutally commissioned as the Marshal of the Air Corps by his father. Ensuing his military career at the Air Force, he joined his father Franz VI in the royals workings of the monarch and politics; Alexander would often join his father in several State Visits and acted as an imperial representative in other foreign matters including being a special ambassador to the International Monarchist League for Greater Hulstrian Monarch. When his father assumed the Talmori throne in 2754, Alexander acted as the Lord Lieutenant of the Grand Duchy of Talmoria for the Monarchy; Alexander however when he would become Emperor later on in life would not sit on the Talmori Monarch as it was abolished in 2767 by radical muslim terrorists. When he was 35 he married Anna Katharina from the House of Halvorsen, a Kurathan noble family, and eventually had 3 children together; Crown Prince Godric was born in 2769, Archduke Wilhelm was born in 2775, and Archduchess Matilda in 2777. A large marriage ceremony was held for the future Emperor and Empress of Greater Hulstria with several foreign Heads of State attending the event in Kien at the Hulstrian National Cathedral. Emperor of Hulstria Alexander was coronated as the Emperor of Hulstria after the death of his father, Franz VI, in the winter of 2798, from a rare flu virus; since his father was over 88 years old, the condition was fatal and his immune system was not strong enough to fend off the virus. The coronation ceremony was rather large and was attended by several royal delegates and international observers. Upon his new throne, he was the first Emperor to take up the name Alexander in Hulstrian imperial history. The first few months of his reign were rocky as the nation was adjusting to their new Emperor and still suffering from the loss of his beloved father. Emperor Alexander did not tremble however and assumed his new imperial duties as the Monarch. The people eventually came to embrace Alexander, who believed that he had the potential to further spread Rothingren-Traugott influence around Terra once again. Grand Duke of Sisula Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Alduria Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Grand Duke of Sisula :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula Alexander I Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Emperor of Hulstria :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Alexander I The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Luthori The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Great Prince of Trigunia :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Great Prince Aleksandr II Full Titlry: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Alexander I, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Higness Great Prince of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Duke of Chadonia, Lesser Chadonya, and Tirgith; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Count of Stary Kautsky; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people